Beauty and The Feral
by DreamerByHeart
Summary: The feral hunts a Beauty on this Halloween ;-}


**Disclaimers:- He's yours until Halloween, Marvel 👻💀! **

**Hey guys, I'm back with another Victor/OC one-shot. This fic is an old plot bunny I'd written when i was in high school. It's basically my version of The Beauty and The Beast and i hope y'all enjoy it...**

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

_**Once upon a time...**_

"SARAH!"

The little girl's hand advancing toward the Oxeye Daisy she wanted to pluck halted as her mother's roar pierced her ears from behind.

"I told you to never come here, didn't I?!" the angry and terrified woman kicked the rusty gates open and rushed forward. She grabbed her daughter's shoulder and yanked her back as if the wild shrub were poisonous. "Then why did you?!"

The little girl gulped and stuttered with tears of real guilt in her eyes. "B-Because Ron and his friends challenged me, mommy. They told me to pick a flower from here to prove I'm not a coward like daddy..."

Little Sarah's heart-touching explanation melted away all of her mother's anger. Those spoiled brats, they always teased Sarah about her father who made her mommy pregnant when she was just eighteen and abandoned them both before her birth. She really needed to talk to their parents this time.

"Sarah..." her mother dropped to her knees and cupped her cheeks before running a scared gaze around the age-old place. "Howlett Estate is haunted! People have seen some very disturbing things around here and...some've even claimed to see a Vampire."

"But, mommy..." the little girl wiped her tears quickly and spoke confidently. "I'm not afraid of him."

Her mother sighed sharply before jumping back to her feet so she could drag her daughter away from this place before the sun set."

"Well...you should be."

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

"Stupid frails."

Victor grumbled to himself as he pulled the curtain and turned around. Both he and his animal once again rolled his eyes at the human frail's words.

_**Vampire, our ass! **_

He seriously had no idea why the hell these stupid people believed he was a Vampire. Had they never heard of a thing called a feral mutant? Yeah, he had fangs and all that, but did he drink anyone's blood? No! He was just hunting for dinner one night and one of those fucking flatscan hunters saw him killing his prey with his teeth and foolishly assumed that he was a Vampire who hunted around the area at nights and resided in this ruined Howlett Estate. He had become the biggest urban legend in the small town. Everybody knew about him, but nobody dared to come to kill him. Because Howletts' deaths were added fear.

He looked around with a personal grimace. He hated the fucking ground himself, but since his asshole of a brother abandoned him because he didn't want to walk on 'the path of violence' anymore, he also left the program and came back here to stay down for a while, until Stryker really needed him.

His mind once again revolved around the whole Vampire thing. He scoffed at humans' hopeless assumptions because Ferals only hunted _animals_ for food, not humans! Yeah, he had met a few Vampires so he knew that both Ferals and Vampires could infect a human and change him into one of them if they bit him, but Vampires always bit humans to quench their thirst but ferals...they only bit a human to make him or her his Mate.

_**Sabertooth snorts. **_

_**Like we ever gonna chose a pathetic human as our Mate!**_

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

**10 Years Later **

"Hope mom isn't waiting for me..."

A worried Sarah's steps were racing on the old road. she'd gotten really late tonight because she had to work a sick friend's shift. She needed to call her mother, but there was no phone booth nearby, either. Her mother's condition was worsening with each passing day due to her Cancer, and Sarah had to be with her as much as she could.

"Hey, guys, look! Isn't that Sarah Wilson from high school?"

Sarah's feet abruptly halted as a bunch of roadside junkies surrounded her. Dirty cat calls started echoing in the quiet air.

Sarah's upper lip curled up in a low snarl. "Ron...what the hell are you doing?"

Ron's dirty leer raked down her slim body. "Just tryna help a sweet thing like ya reach home safely."

Sarah sneered bitterly at his words. "Helping me reach home, right...why don't you and your dropped out friends just fuck off and let me do it myself?"

"Whoa-oh-oh!" Ron had a genuinely shocked look on his face. "So the scared little bitch from the high school has suddenly become a badass, huh? C'mon, boys...let's teach her some RESPECT!"

Sarah's feet retreated in horror and started running in the opposite direction as the entire gang pounced at her together.

"N-NOOO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

She kept running for her life, they kept chasing her like a pack of hungry wolves. The small road took her to a different location this time. She had no idea when her bewildered feet rushed into the woody area surrounding the haunted mansion. The boys were still following her. Her legs finally had to stop when they reached the rusty gates of Howlett Estate.

A fresh chill of terror ran through her panting body as she read the dusty nameplate.

"What will ya choose now, darlin'?" a predatory grin spread on Ron's lips. "It's us or that fuckin' Vampire!"

It was really a gravely situation for Sarah. She could either go inside and hide in this so called "haunted" house or she could wait here and let those assholes...No! She won't let those fuckers touch her!

With a determined look that was definitely going to shock Ron's gang, Sarah shakily opened the gate and ran into the mansion. To her great shock, the mountainous front door creaked open for her before she could even knock. It scared her even more. Alarm bells started blaring in her head, indicating she shouldn't go inside at all. Quivering like a dry leaf, she looked over her shoulder. Ron and his buttboys were still standing at the gate, silently challenging her again, like they did years ago.

She angrily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and exhaled a determined breath. With no other option, she disappeared into the pitch-black house. Before she could understand anything, the door was slammed shut by an unknown force. A loud scream followed the creaking slam.

"NOOOOO!"

Ron and his buddies watched the whole act with a mutual dumbfounded look on their faces.

One of them finally stuttered after a long terrified minute. "S-Should we go after her?"

"Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Ron barked at him. "That Vampire's gonna kill us all! Let that ugly cunt die in there alone!"

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

"S-Somebody help! P-Please open the door!"

Completely horrified, she banged at the closed door like crazy. It was a very, very, _very_ stupid decision! She can't die in here! Her mom is waiting for at home, she's sick and she needs-

"Oh look, who's back." Sarah's banging fists halted at once as a deep chuckle entered her ears from behind. "The sweet, little Sarah..."

With her heart pounding against her chest, she slowly turned to see the owner of this animalistic voice. Her next breath hitched in her throat as she found a couple of glowing eyes staring at her. The glimmering silvery gaze momentarily mesmerized the human girl.

The eyes stepped forward and revealed their giant frame in the bright moonlight passing through a small window near the ceiling.

"Your fear still smells so sweet, frail..."

The predatory tone shattered the mesmerized haze as soon as it came. The throaty growl that just came out of this terrifying presence's mouth brought her back to reality and made her realize who he was and where she was standing. A loud scream sprang out of her throat.

"NOOOOO!"

She absentmindedly turned right and tried to run away from him, but unfortunately! The giant man jumped off the two-way staircase on all fours, scaring the remaining shit out of the human girl and pounced at her like a hungry tiger. His clawed right hand seized her throat and slammed her against the shut door before he buried his infuriated gaze into her frightened one.

"You shouldn't have entered my territory, frail!"

Those gleaming pools, clawed fingers gripping her neck and the sight of those long, white fangs was enough to send the girl in a fit of horror. She struggled against the grip like crazy. "L-LET ME GO! DON'T KILL ME! I-I DON'T WANNA DIE! P-PLEASE...LET ME..."

Her terrified senses unexpectedly gave away. The girl passed out in the gigantic monster's arms she was fighting just a moment ago. The monster's eyes widened in shock when her eyes closed so abruptly. The clawed grasp loosened unconsciously and her head dropped onto his beating chest. Her body would have collapsed to the floor if his arms hadn't wrapped around her at the right time.

He glared at the fragile little thing in his arms with a completely flabbergasted look on his face.

"What the fuck..."

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

**2 Hours Later**

"N-NOOOO!" Sarah jerked awake with a loud, scared roar and ran her baffled gaze around, trying to recognize her surroundings.

"Sarah!" her mother rushed in and hurried to her. "Are you okay, sweetie?!"

"M-Mom?" the poor girl ran her shaky hands all over her mother's front to believe it was not a dream. When she was sure it was not, she pulled her mother in a tight hug and burst into tears. "M-Mom! T-That p-place...I-"

"Shhh, calm down sweetie..." her mom rubbed her back gently to comfort her. "I'm right here..."

It took the sobbing girl a long minute to calm down. When she finally did, she pulled back and wiped her tears away. "How did i reach back home, mom?"

"Oh some great man dropped your unconscious body at our doorstep, sweetie." her mother caressed her sweaty hair. "But he was gone by the time i opened it."

Sarah's eyebrows narrowed in deep confusion. Someone dropped her at their doorstep? But how was that possible? Because as far as she remembered, she was in that haunted house before she passed out, where that huge monster... A chill ran down her her spine as his horrific face flashed before her eyes.

Her mother noticed the shiver. Her eyebrows came close in concern. "So what happened, sweetheart? How did you pass out?"

She looked back to her mother and tried to explain the reason behind her fainting. "Mom...i-i was just coming back from work when..."

She thought about telling her about Ron and his friends' audacity, but that would just bring more trouble from his rich father for them, so she just sighed and decided to lie. "I was just coming back from work and...and fainted on the road."

"Sarah..." her mother's tone turned slightly scolding. "That's why I always tell you to finish your breakfast before going to the store but you never listen!" the back of her fingers touched her forehead. "And now look, you've got fever, too! Lemme bring the thermometer."

Biting her bottom lip Sarah watched her mother leave the room. She knew she should have told her about that damned horrific incident, but it would just make her life a living nightmare if that Vampire found out that she was the one who told everyone about his attack on her. He would certainly not repeat the mistake of sparing her life. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. Maybe she should just thank her lucky stars that that Vampire spared her life for some reason and forget about whatever happened tonight. Yeah, that would be better.

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

"Fuckin' frail!"

Victor once against glared down at the blue beaded bracelet the little fight between him and that teen bitch broke. She left it...and a lot of mind-fucking shit on his ground. This mind-fucking shit involved thoughts...some very crazy and disturbing thoughts. About _her_.

He could not get her out of his fucking brain.

Her curly, brown hair, her fearful, blue eyes and her trembling, pink lips, he couldn't get any of that shit out of his mind. The sight'd made him hard as a rock that time. His critter just wanted to rip those shitty clothes off her body and fuck her to fucking death!

_**Sabertooth growls. **_

_**Well, I still fuckin' want ta! **_

Victor sighed and shook his head. That was where he disagreed with his animal last night. Sabertooth just wanted to fuck the human girl until she was dead, but Victor...he wanted to explore that small but curvy body, kiss her senseless and make that virgin pussy writhe under him in pleasure. But she fainting in his arms spoiled the mood for some fucking strange reason.

_**Sabertooth snarls. **_

_**Great! Now yer fallin' fer a human cunt!**_

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

**4 Days Later**

_Sarah... C'mere, ya pretty, little thing..._

Sarah once again jerked awake with a loud gasp. The same damned dream again! Yeah, she couldn't call them nightmares because they were not! They were just some...stupid wet dreams where that fucking Vampire caught her and then...

Sarah closed her eyes shuddering. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed about having such dreams about the man who was almost ready to kill her. Her brain and heart should be fucking scared of him, not drooling over that wide chest, those thick arms and those deep amber eyes...

Sarah smacked her forehead and snarled at her stupid fangirling mind. To divert her horny brain to something else, she sauntered over to her half-open window. Her eyes widened in pleasant surprise when she found a poorly tied bouquet of Oxeye Daisies placed on the stool of her window. To her another biggest surprise, her repaired bracelet she'd lost during her fight with that Vampire was also hanging on it. A soft smile spread on her lips. She happily smelled the sweet smell of flowers and then wore the bracelet. She raised her wrist to check it out but as she did so, she saw a couple of glowing eyes watching her from behind a tree in her yard.

Her heart skipped a damned beat.

_It's him! _

The Vampire tried to flee as he realized his presence had been noticed. Instead of closing the damned window and hiding under her bed, Sarah hastily jumped out of the window and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!"

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

"Hey! Stop! I wanna talk to you..."

Panting breathlessly, Sarah finally halted her little chase and ran her clueless gaze around the thick trees. The Vampire was just a few feet away a second ago before he entered the woods around his house and now he was nowhere to be found.

"I-I know you're still here!" the girl growled, still searching for the giant man. "And i also know that it was _you_ who put those flowers on my window. Look, I just wanna say thanks for letting me go. Please! Come out and let me thank you properly."

Sarah waited for a response, any kind of response but when nothing came back, she sighed and lowered her head before whispering. "I'm not afraid of you."

The pindrop silence was interrupted by a low growl. "Like your mother used to say, you should be, frail."

She snapped her head up and watched the man of her dreams stepped out from behind the tree he was hidden behind. The glowing pools enthralled her again. Her mesmerized gaze watched his every step as he stalked toward her like a lion advancing toward his prey. His long terrifying duster grazing the trail his heavy boots leaving behind.

Victor finally reached her and gave her petite frame a glaring once-over.

Sarah hastily wiped the slightly agitated look off her face and tried to smile. "H-Hi...w-what's your-"

"It doesn't, matter, frail!" Creed almost snarled, apparently pissed about his foolish decision to confront the human girl like this. "All ya need ta know that I'm no fuckin' Vampire! I'm even more dangerous! I'm a fuckin' feral mutant!"

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

Sarah gasped at that. He was right. Being a mutant was an even bigger crime than being a Vampire these days, because government was trying its best to get rid of this new evolution of humanity.

Sarah still let out a determined sigh and stepped forward to face him like the brave girl she needed to be right now. She looked into his eyes and whispered. "Look, it's gonna sound crazy but...i have never been afraid of you. That day when I came to your garden to pluck a flower...it wasn't just a challenge some kids from my school had given me. I did it because I wanted to. Actually I...i always loved reading The Beauty and The Beast when I small, and to me..._you_ were my beast."

"What the fuck're ya sayin', frail?" Creed has a freaked out expression on his face.

Sarah sighed and tried to explain. "Look, i'd told you already it was gonna sound crazy, but that's the truth. When I was small, I always believed that you were a real-life Beast and only a real-life Belle could turn you back to a human. And_ I _wanted to be that Belle."

Victor's stiff looked softened as soon as he understood what she meant. He tried to detect fear in her scent, but it wasn't present tonight. Maybe she was speaking the truth.

He sighed and shook his head. "Yer mom and those other humans, they'll never approve of us bein' together, frail."

Sarah took another determined step toward him and erased the distance between their bodies. She hesitantly advanced her fingers toward his right hand and tried to hold it. She exhaled a relieved breath when Victor allowed her to. She brought it to her rapidly beating heart and whispered throatily. "My mom isn't like other humans. She'll understand if I try to make her. And as far as it's about other people, I don't care what they think."

That one simple sentence broke the dam of Victor's patience.

Sarah's eyes turned into a couple of goddamn tennis balls as Creed grabbed the back of her head and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Her shaky hands very hesitantly wrapped around his neck. Victor caught Sarah's bottom lip between his front teeth, creating a delicious whimper on her lips that forced her to open her mouth for him. A jolt of electricity ran through Sarah's body as their tongues met. Victor deepened the kiss with encouraged passion as he growled against her mouth, rubbing the juncture of her neck and shoulder, the place where she'd wead her mark for the rest of her life.

"This is yer own decision, frail. Yer mine now!"

**V:S:V:S:V:S:V:S:V**

**If you liked it, please leave a favourite and review... ❤**

**And yeah... Happy Halloween, people 🎃. ️**


End file.
